


Americans

by cmshaw



Series: Skeezy Road Trip Rays [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-06
Updated: 2002-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want some dessert before we hit the road again?" he said. "They've got pie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Americans

Ray Vecchio put his fork down. "Hey," he said, "am I _boring_ you here, Ray?"

Ray Kowalski kept tapping his fingers on his empty glass and staring down at the tablecloth. "Can we ix-nay the Fraser stories for a while, okay?" he muttered.

"You tell plenty," Vecchio pointed out.

"I do not," Kowalski insisted, although he didn't sound particularly convincing, nor did he look up from the red-checkered and ripped vinyl that provided dubious protection to the diner table. He looked worn down, and his stubble stood out more than usual against his cheeks.

"I thought you guys were still friends," Vecchio said.

Kowalski shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Course we are. But do I go around telling stories about your exes all the time?"

"No--" Vecchio said.

Kowalski looked up at him, eyes narrowed defensively. "No, I do not," he said.

Vecchio sighed. "You don't _know_ my exes."

"I know Fraser wasn't one," Kowalski said, poking the tablecloth emphatically with one finger.

"Yeah, so?" Vecchio said. "Old news there."

Kowalski slumped back in his chair. "Yeah, I know," he said with a tired shrug.

Vecchio looked at him. Kowalski was leaning back with accidental elegance even after the long day they'd both had already, legs falling open to show off heavy muscles under the thin old denim and seams worn almost white along the insides of his thighs. Vecchio wet his lips. "You want some dessert before we hit the road again?" he said. "They've got pie."

"I don't want any pie," Kowalski said.

Vecchio raised his eyebrows. "You don't want pie?" Since when did Kowalski turn down pie?

Kowalski rubbed his palms on his jeans and sat upright again. "No, no pie. Can we just go?"

The tablecloth might do nothing for the table, but it kept Vecchio's hand nominally hidden as he slid it up Kowalski's leg -- not that it wouldn't be perfectly obvious what he was doing, but he probably wouldn't get arrested for it. (Benny would arrest him, but that wasn't the point. Benny wasn't here.)

Kowalski sat up straighter and looked so surprised that Vecchio was almost offended.

"Yeah," Vecchio said, running the knuckle of his thumb up the fly of Kowalski's jeans, "let's get out of here."

"Um. Yeah," Kowalski said. "Um, I'm gonna use the, y'know," and he jerked his head toward the restrooms.

"Good idea," Vecchio said. "Go ahead while I get the check." He took his hand away to get out his wallet, and Kowalski took a long shaky breath before standing up, rubbing the small of his back, and sauntering away from the table. Vecchio watched him walk the length of the diner, then threw down enough cash for food and tip and followed him.

It was a small dingy restaurant with a small dirty men's room, boasting only two stalls, one sink, and an overflowing trashcan. "Ray?" he said.

"Over here," Kowalski said, and Vecchio heard the lock open from inside the occupied stall. He pushed the door open and slid in, closing and locking it behind him. Kowalski was leaning back against the wall; his fly was unzipped and he was stroking himself slowly with one hand inside his underwear. He smiled lazily at Vecchio. "Hey."

Vecchio's mouth watered. He swallowed deliberately, unable to speak, and put his hands on Kowalski's hips to push his jeans and underwear down until only Kowalski's hand covered his dick. Then he crouched down, balancing carefully to avoid putting his knees on the sticky tile floor, and nuzzled through dishwater-blond curls to get his mouth onto the base of Kowalski's cock. He licked Kowalski there for as long as he could stand to wait, with Kowalski breathing deeply and evenly and stroking the back of his neck, and then impatiently he kissed his way to the head of Kowalski's cock and sucked it into his mouth. The familiar taste seemed to explode onto his tongue, and he grunted appreciatively as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked it deeper.

Kowalski sighed and his hands tightened on Vecchio's shoulders, holding Vecchio in place while he worked him over with his tongue and mouth. He wanted to draw it out almost more than he wanted not to be arrested for public indecency, but only almost, so when Kowalski's breath caught and he began rocking involuntarily into the motion of Vecchio's mouth Vecchio went with that faster rhythm. He closed his eyes and swallowed rapturously as Kowalski came into his mouth.

Kowalski's hands kneaded gently at his shoulders before drawing him up to his feet, and Kowalski pushed him back against the wall and opened his belt and trousers with awkward impatience. Vecchio watched through heavy eyelids as Kowalski dropped down onto his heels and deep-throated him with no warning or particular finesse. The sudden shock of warmth and wetness and Ray Kowalski on his knees brought him to the edge of climax with a shuddering disorientation, and when Kowalski pulled back and then took him to the root again he bit his lip and whimpered and came. Kowalski swallowed around him until he almost blacked out; only Kowalski's hands on his hips kept him upright against the wall.

It took him a moment to catch his breath and fasten his pants once Kowalski nodded and let him go. Kowalski wiped Vecchio's cheek with a handful of toilet paper, and Vecchio grabbed his wrist and hauled him in for a harsh kiss, remembering the feel of Kowalski's dick slipping out from between his lips still trailing come. Kowalski pinned him back against the wall to kiss him back.

"Fuck me tonight," Vecchio whispered, and Kowalski chuckled in his ear.

"You know it," he said, and he bit the side of Vecchio's neck gently. Turning, he stood on tiptoe to look out of the stall, then crowded Vecchio back to get the stall door opened and sauntered out into the empty restroom. Vecchio watched him wash his hands; he looked much happier than he had fifteen minutes ago. They still had another hundred-odd miles to cover before they stopped for the night, but that didn't seem as long as it could be. Kowalski flicked the water from his wet hands at Vecchio and grinned. "Sorry I got on your case about Fraser," he said.

"It's okay," Vecchio said, taking his turn to wash up.

"It's just--" Kowalski started, and stopped. "We've got to have more in common than him, you know?" he said.

Surprised, Vecchio looked up. "We do. Don't we?"

Kowalski rubbed his thumb over his own jaw. "You've still got some right here," he said, and Vecchio wet down a paper towel and scrubbed the white streak off his face.

"Thanks," Vecchio said. "Hell, we've got a lot going for us, Ray," he said. "We do a lot of things together."

Kowalski smiled hopefully. "You sure?" he asked.

"Well, what are we doing right now?" Vecchio said.

Kowalski's eyes cut toward the now-empty stall and the corner of his mouth curled up.

"Ha ha ha," Vecchio said. He grinned. "Come on. We'll get apple pie to go and hit the open road."

"Dibs on driving," Kowalski said, and Vecchio flipped the GTO keys into his outstretched hand.

"All yours," he said, and they went.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to <http://cmshaw.livejournal.com/81448.html>.


End file.
